


His Lordship's Omega

by hpjk_addict



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Jensen, Claiming Bites, Fluffy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Omega Jensen, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpjk_addict/pseuds/hpjk_addict
Summary: Fed up with being whored out as a rare male omega by his elder brother, Jensen decides to take his fate into his own hands and offer himself to Lord Padalecki upon dicsovering that a dangerous man his brother had failed to cheat at cards is actually an alpha. But will his lordship want anything to do with omega he looks upon as the worst of scum?





	His Lordship's Omega

**Author's Note:**

> For @runtosleepdreamer - my constant companion, reader, cheerleader and inspiration!

Jensen shook with trepidation as he followed a liveried footman along a dimly-lit hall of a large mansion, formidable and intimidating even in the half-light. He was well aware that it was a gamble to come here; to seek a private audience with the man. The stakes were high and if his plan didn’t work, he risked his life to become even more of a hell than it already was under his elder brother’s thumb. However, his brother’s recent failure to get his hands on the man’s gold and that unexpected scent that he had caught when the man, he was now about to see, had gone into rage upon discovering his brother’s deception, enflamed his mind with a fantastic idea that had formed into a reckless plan that had finally brought him here tonight.

In truth, he considered himself quite fortunate that the man agreed to see him at all. He had feared that he would deny the interview after his brother’s attempt to cheat him out of a large sum of money during a high-stakes game of cards. Josh’s underhand tricks usually worked with great success on wide-eyed youths fresh out of schoolroom with pockets full of gold and brains empty of any substance as well as arrogant aristocrats who looked down their noses on the likes of him and were easy to hoodwink. However, Josh should have known better than to go against Lord Jared Padalecki himself. Still, despite knowing of the man’s reputation, Jensen was not a little amazed that his brother’s well-established routine didn’t work this time around, prompting him to flee the country, afraid of the man’s retribution.

But every cloud had a silver lining and by leaving Jensen behind he provided him with an opportunity to arrange a possible escape from his own horrible fate. Josh usually alternated between cheating and winning at cards or losing and offering Jensen as a payment. In fact, such a setup brought him more than he would ever allow himself to lose. After all, a night spent with a rare male omega – always conveniently going into heat just then – was worth a small fortune and there were enough men desiring to bed one to pay whatever he asked for. Therefore, he had long since turned it into a constant income. Then, of course, there was an additional advantage of possible blackmail material in future should Josh either run out of money or luck. It certainly looked like Josh was out of luck now and Jensen was not going to go down with him. Whatever brotherly affection he had ever felt for him had long since turned to hatred.

He was ushered into a lofty parlour, opulently furnished with sturdy wooden furniture, dazzling candelabras, oriental carpets, marble statues, paintings and portraits and liberally decorated with gold, satin, silk and damask. Jensen looked about himself with his mouth hanging open; never before had he been in such a great house that seemed to swell with wealth, as though he had found himself in a magical cavern filled with wondrous treasures. He was afraid to take a seat in one of the stuffed armchairs, however temptingly they were situated next to the fireplace, or even breathe for fear that his breath, pervaded by poverty and inferiority, would stain the sweetly perfumed air around him. However, the lure of an enormous bookcase against one of the walls held too much of a draw for him to resist and so he eagerly directed his steps thither.

He held great affection for books for they had been his main companions and instructors ever since he presented as omega and was kept under lock and key in their old ruin of a house, at first by his father, who could not stand the shame of having a male omega in the family and drank himself to death, and afterwards by his gaming brother, who decided to use him for what ‘Mother Nature destined him in the first place’. Reading books from the library that belonged to his grandfather had been his only luxury, seeing as how neither his father nor his brother considered them valuable enough to be sold to pay for their vices and extravagancies.

But this bookcase contained other things too; marvellous things: miniature globes, fancy boxes encrusted with precious stones, strange yet fascinating contraptions, precious stones, models of battleships, small-scale prototypes of different inventions, curios from what seemed like all across the world.

Jensen’s hand inadvertently stretched out towards one of them –

“Good Lord; will I have to check your pockets on your way out?” drawled a cold voice from behind. “How tedious.”

Jensen whirled around and stiffened as he stared at the tall, powerful figure of an impeccably dressed man standing in the doorway and regarding him with ridicule etched in every feature of his extremely handsome but just as extremely arrogant face.

“I am no thief,” said Jensen with quiet dignity, his heart beating in terror in his chest.

“Forgive me!” exclaimed Lord Padalecki in mock contrition, clutching theatrically at his own heart. “I forgot. It is your brother who is a swindler in your family. You – on the other hand – are nothing but a filthy whore.”

Jensen blanched at his bluntness.

“I – ”

Lord Padalecki waved away whatever he was going to say as he moved across the room towards the sideboard where he poured himself a drink.

“Don’t bother denying it,” he said after taking a sip. “I’ve made inquiries after your brother tried to swindle me. I know all about your family now.”

His tone of voice implied that it was nothing good and though Jensen could hardly blame him it still hurt to have it flung so cruelly at him.

“You should know that the only reason why I allowed you to besmirch my house with your presence was so that I could spit into your face at the nerve to request audience with me.”

Jensen flinched at the coldness the man was projecting and wondered if it was too late to retreat now when he continued –

“Frankly, I don’t know what you thought you would accomplish by coming here. I am not going to take pity on your good-for-nothing brother. I will bring him to answer as soon as he re-enters the country. I dare say it won’t take long, considering that his livelihood mainly depends on whoring you out to the highest bidder.”

Jensen shook his head.

“I do not insist on your sparing him from universal disgrace,” he said. “I did not come here to plead on his behalf. He deserves whatever fate you have prepared for him. It is high time the world at large knew about his true nature.”

Lord Padalecki looked curiously at him.

“You are not too warmly disposed towards your elder brother, I see,” he remarked sardonically.

“I would have been far better disposed towards him had he not reduced me to a whore to pay off his gaming debts.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I have come on my behalf.”

Lord Padalecki looked him up and down through his quizzing glass.

“I have no use for you,” he declared at length. “I dare say you are pretty enough or, I should say, you would be pretty enough if you wore something that did not resemble filthy rags and did not stink so powerfully of the gutter you come from. However, I have a pick of any whore of any sex in any brothel and molly-house in town. I don’t need to sully myself with the likes of you.”

Jensen swallowed hard, willing himself not to crumble at the vicious words.

“I have heard rumours, my lord,” he said quietly, lowering his eyes to the carpeted floor and wondering if it was its too bright design that made his eyes water; “people say that you are looking for a male omega.”

Lord Padalecki laughed. “Oh, I see! Your brother has come up with another scheme to impose upon me. I dare say now you will tell me that you of all people happen to know where I might find one.”

“I am one,” said Jensen fiercely, looking up at him, his eyes ablaze.

Lord Padalecki stopped laughing. He tilted his head to the side and looked shrewdly at Jensen before nodding and saying, “Of course, it is entirely impossible to ascertain the truth of the matter unless the omega is in heat. Clever. Very clever. I would have even allowed myself to be deceived by that paltry ruse for amusement’s sake had I not known who I was dealing with in the first place.”

Jensen shook his head in frustration, balling his hands into fists at his sides. The man was infuriating!

“I know you won’t have any trouble ascertaining the truth of the matter even without my being in heat,” he said quietly; at the man’s raised eyebrows, he brazenly raised one of his own and added, “of course, if the scent that I caught the other night spoke the truth about what you really are.”

That caught the other man’s attention as his whole posture stiffened with disbelief and indignation.

“And what is it precisely that you are implying?” he sneered, putting down his empty glass and striding menacingly towards him, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Jensen kept his ground even though omega within him was wilting at the sight, whispering into his ear to get down to his knees and submit.

“That was an enraged alpha that I smelled the other day, my lord,” he replied stoutly, telling the voice inside his head to shut the hell up. “I know that a true alpha can always smell an omega.”

Jared’s nostrils flared as he sniffed the air between them. “I don’t smell an omega on you,” he said after a short pause, “which proves that you are a whore and a liar. Just as I said you were.”

Jensen didn’t reply but swiftly unwrapped a simple neck-cloth tied around his neck, quite unlike his lordship’s elaborate one, with layers of fancy frills and complicated knots, then opened the collar of his un-starched yellowish with age shirt and bent his neck to the side in display of perfect submission. He lowered his gaze demurely to the floor for better effect, waiting...

A thousand heartbeats later he felt the alpha’s nose prodding and sniffing at that special spot on his neck where an omega’s scent was the strongest. Jensen willed himself to stand utterly still despite the shivers that began to run rampant up and down his body at the very first touch.

He had never met an actual alpha before and his lordship’s proximity was affecting him in ways only a true alpha could. He felt the first juices of entirely naturally-produced slick staining his undergarments and was grateful that his breeches were old and baggy enough not to embarrass him.

Lord Padalecki inhaled his scent and shuddered – then withdrew on slightly unsteady legs. Jensen allowed a few seconds to pass before he dared to look at him from underneath his long eyelashes.

“Well, well, well… Look at that! You are an omega after all.”

Jensen let himself breathe again. Lord Padalecki spoke brusquely and nonchalantly but Jensen could tell by the slight change in his smell and a throaty quiver in his voice that he was affected.

“My brother insists on keeping this particular fact a secret,” he said quietly. “He reveals it only when it suits his purpose. He didn’t want an alpha, however rare they are these days, to come and claim me.” He gave his lordship a bemused look. “He didn’t know that you are one.”

“No one does,” said Lord Padalecki sharply – threateningly. “I keep my private business – ah – private.”

“Then how come the knowledge that you are looking for a male omega is so commonplace?” inquired Jensen curiously. “If you wish to keep your alpha status a secret, wouldn’t your search for one such raise suspicions?”

Lord Padalecki chuckled. “I dare say that when you are as rich and powerful as I am, people tend to disregard certain peculiarities and eccentricities of your conduct and whims. So!” He clapped his hands together, making Jensen jump. “Your double-dealing knave of a brother discovered my secret and sent you over here in order to – what precisely? Placate, entertain or blackmail me?”

Jensen shook his head.

“I have already told you. I am not doing my brother’s bidding. My brother knows nothing of it. He was in great hurry to leave the country, too scared of your pursuit.” He took a deep breath, swallowed hard and met the alpha’s eyes. “My lord, I have come to offer myself to you. I have come to offer myself to be your omega.”

Lord Padalecki laughed in derision. “But who’s to say that I want a filthy whore such as you to be my revered omega, my bonded, my mate?”

Jensen’s eyes stung and his cheeks flushed as though he had been slapped.

“You might never find another one,” he said with difficulty through a large lump of mortification in his throat. “You must know as well as I do that both alphas and omegas are practically extinct these days.”

Lord Padalecki regarded him with calm disdain.

“So you have come to offer yourself to me on a silver platter. But do you have any notion – any notion at all – of what it actually means? Do you know of the laws pertaining to alphas and their omegas? Do you have any idea what it will be in my power to do to you once I claim and knot and mark you as mine?”

Jensen shivered. “Anything… anything you want,” he whispered.

“Precisely.”

His lordship moved so swiftly Jensen had no time to blink. His heartbeat increased, his breathing intensified and his eyes went wide when he felt the alpha’s overwhelming presence right behind him.

“I could strip you naked and parade you about town for everyone to see,” whispered Lord Padalecki fiercely, inches away from him, his breath tickling Jensen’s exposed neck. “I could make you wear a leash and crawl on your hands and knees completely bare along grimy town streets. I could tie you to a pillar in the main square and whip you until you bled. I could make you stand on all fours with your ass in the air for hours and hours. I could let anyone at all use you from both ends. I could keep you naked in a tiny cage like some wild animal, stewing in your own wastes, letting you out only when I wished to use you. I could starve and beat you to death. I could mark you in any way I wanted. I could brand you like my property. I could keep your cock and balls permanently locked in an iron contraption until they shriveled up and became useless. I could even castrate you. Would you like that? Tell me now, do you still think that running away from your brother and offering yourself to be my omega is truly worth it?”

Jensen couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks. But he shook his head. “I heard you were a good man,” he whispered through sniffs and sobs. “I don’t believe that you would ever do something like that to a coveted and rare omega that came into your possession. These laws you speak of belonged to old times when omegas were aplenty and savage, guided entirely by their animalistic nature, barely human in their perception and understanding, some of them even incapable of human speech.”

He wrapped his arms around himself and turned to face his lordship, flinching when he met his eye. “I... I understand if you don’t want me because of my family connections and my past. In which case, I am only sorry to have wasted your time and bothered you with my offer that you obviously find so distasteful in the first place. I will take my leave now and I will never darken your sight with my presence again.” He took a deep breath. “I promise to keep your secret as long as I live and all I ask of you is that you keep mine in return.”

Lord Padalecki walked across the room and rang the bell. Jensen expected to be thrown out of the house the moment the footman arrived.

“Draw a bath in the room adjoining mine,” ordered his lordship instead and Jensen looked at him in surprise.

“Follow me,” he said dispassionately as soon as the servant he had been addressing left with a low bow. “I will not touch you until you are scrubbed clean and your clothes are fumigated.”

“I am not dirty.”

“Your employment suggests otherwise.”

“Does it mean that you wish to accept my offer?” asked Jensen in disbelief and trepidation as he climbed the stairs, panting and trying to keep up with the man’s giant strides.

“My alpha seems to be greatly pleased with the prospect,” tossed his lordship over his shoulder. “I can only hope that my human will one day reconcile himself to entering an arrangement with such particularly despicable riff-raff.”

Jensen found that after his reluctant confession his words did not sting so much anymore.

The room adjoining his lordship’s was as spacious and lofty and opulent as the rest of the house, though quite obviously uninhabited, for there were no personal belongings visible anywhere. Behind the screen the footman and the maid were already busy filling the tub with heated water, if a thick, opaque ribbon of steam rising upwards was any indication.

Jensen stopped in the middle of the room, looking longing at a giant four-poster bed, a tall chest-of-drawers and an extremely comfortable-looking armchair before glancing expectantly at the alpha, who stared back at him with a pensive expression, his arms crossed over his broad chest, rubbing his chin as he contemplated him.

Jensen’s whole body thrummed with an overpowering combination of triumph, terror, lust, excitement and anticipation. His hole was leaking profusely and he felt light-headed and weak at the knees. He had convinced this imposing man to be his alpha! He would no longer have to bend over for his brother’s marks like a cheap whore. An alpha’s claim was beyond any law and went beyond family ties. He would never have to induce his heats again. Perhaps, he would finally have a home and a family he had always dreamt of. Maybe even pups…

“Strip,” said Lord Padalecki curtly and Jensen’s hands began to unbutton, unfasten and unlace his clothes before his mind had completely caught up with the command. However, he didn’t slow down even then. Undressing on command was second nature to him by now.

“Efficient,” commented his lordship when Jensen stood completely naked before him without a trace of embarrassment. He had figured that he would only be mocked for his unnatural coyness if he pretended to hesitate. “Unsurprising, of course.”

The alpha began to circle him. Jensen straightened his back and waited with bated breath for what was to happen next, his skin crawling with goose-bumps.

“Well,” drawled Lord Padalecki as he stopped in front of him; “I must admit that I have rarely seen a more perfect specimen of either sex.” Jensen instantly preened at the lavish praise. “Your physiognomy, your complexion, your physiology are without doubt a thing of extraordinary beauty. I will enjoy showing you off in society. Dressed appropriately,” he added firmly when Jensen’s pleased expression turned to alarm. “I will order traditional omega robes to be made for you as soon as possible. I’m sure you will look exquisite in a fitting, floor-length gown. That trim waist ought to be accentuated properly. As for the colour, something to match the green of your eyes methinks. Perhaps, a shade or two darker.”

Jensen bowed his head in agreement and murmured, “Thank you, alpha.” He would have preferred to continue wearing breeches, of course, but it was a small price to pay all things considered and he wasn’t without a sliver of hope that with time he would be able to negotiate the terms of his omega status within his alpha’s household.

Lord Padalecki sniffed the air; then shook his head in apparent bemusement. “I know that you are leaking slick down your thighs and yet but for that spot on your neck I cannot smell you properly. Why is that?”

“My family’s cook knew a woman in the village who was an omega,” replied Jensen promptly. “She taught me how to look after myself, how to mask my scent, how to prevent my heats, how to induce them if necessary, how to protect my body and how to keep it clean. I have been making my own concoctions, draughts, infusions and ointments ever since. I never leave home without applying the most potent scent blockers I have.”

Lord Padalecki narrowed his eyes. “I forbid you to either prevent or provoke your heats from now on. I will want to breed you, of course,” he added. “I will expect you to carry my pups one day.”

Jensen nodded. “Of course, alpha.”

“I will not tolerate deception of any kind from my omega. I hope you remember that for otherwise the consequences will be beyond anything you can possibly imagine.”

Jensen shivered at the growl that underlined his lordship’s words and nodded again.

“I see the bath is finally ready. Come!”

Lord Padalecki strode behind the screen with Jensen on his heels. Jensen watched as he uncorked a small glass bottle and poured something that hissed and frothed into the water. The alpha smirked at the bewildered look on Jensen’s face.

“You are not the only one who dabbles in potion-making,” he said. “This solution will make sure that you are properly decontaminated and that I do not catch anything from you.”

Jensen rolled his eyes as he climbed into the tub. He yelped and began to skip from foot to foot when the water began to sting and bite. “Heavens! I have already told you that I have been taking good care of my body. I have been taking all possible precautions to make sure that I do not catch anything from anyone!”

Lord Padalecki looked levelly at him. “Let me be the judge of that.”

Jensen lowered his eyes. “Of course, alpha.” He knew his place.

“Take a washcloth and soap and scrub yourself clean,” order his lordship, drawing up a chair next to the tub and sitting down.

“I do know how to take a bath,” bristled Jensen. “I’m not a savage.”

“I’m afraid you are proving to be too mouthy for an omega,” commented his lordship coldly. “That, of course, will have to be addressed and dealt with accordingly.”

Jensen paled. “Forgive me, alpha. I didn’t mean – ”

“I am not saying that I do not enjoy your spirit,” continued Lord Padalecki, drowning his apologies. “However,” he added with a narrowed eye, “I am yet to figure out how much of your submission is natural and how much of it is mere pretense to get your way with me.”

Jensen swallowed and bowed his head as he took the washcloth and soap with shaky hands.

“Well?” snapped Lord Padalecki, crossing one long leg over the other. “Which is it?”

“I do not truly know,” replied Jensen quietly, putting as much effort as he could into scrubbing his body without actually skinning himself alive. “I’ve had to take care of myself all my life and with my brother... well… I had to stand my ground as much as I could.” He shrugged. “I guess I might have developed more of a backbone than is strictly desirable in an omega. However, if your lordship finds this circumstance too displeasing – ”

Lord Padalecki made a strange noise in his throat. “I do not find it displeasing,” he said quickly with an aborted wave of his hand, “as long as I am not being manipulated or deceived by fake submission,” he added sternly.

Jensen nodded. In the near silence that ensued Jensen could hear his lordship’s breathing becoming louder and somewhat irregular. He knew why. He had finally washed off his scent blockers and a potent scent of a true omega could not but affect an alpha in his prime, especially after he had been deprived of one throughout all his life.

After he had thoroughly washed his body, Jensen proceeded to wash his face and hair, having grown used to the stinging water by imagining that he was in a pond full of fish with tiny sharp teeth that nibbled on his flesh. When he was done, he climbed out, planting his feet on some rags left at the foot of the tub by the maid, dripping water and shivering despite the proximity to the fireplace.

Lord Padalecki rose; his nostrils flared as he sniffed the air. “Wait here,” he said in a husky voice, turning away and hastily disappearing behind the screen.

Jensen wrapped his arms around himself as more and more goose-bumps began to erupt across his skin. His teeth were chattering by the time his lordship returned with a glass filled with some yellowish liquid in his hand.

“Take a sip and gargle,” he ordered, handing Jensen the glass.

Jensen did as he was told but the moment the liquid entered his throat he felt such burning he almost spit it out at his lordship, who swiftly stepped back, snatching the glass out of harm’s way as he did so. Tears spilled out of Jensen’s eyes and he began to breathe rapidly through his nose so as not to choke.

“Spit.”

Jensen spit out the liquid into the tub and doubled over, coughing, gasping and massaging his neck.

“Are – you – trying – to – kill –me?” he wheezed out when he could finally speak.

Lord Padalecki looked dispassionately at him. “I have already told you that I shall not touch you in any manner until you have been properly decontaminated.”

Jensen glared.

“I shall take no risks. Take another sip and wash your mouth. Do not make me force you to do it,” he said when Jensen hadn’t moved.

Jensen gingerly took the glass and made a cautious sip, moving the liquid around in his mouth as he squeezed his eyes shut against the burning sensation.

“That will do.”

Jensen spit out the liquid into the tub again and straightened up, returning his offended gaze to his lordship. At least he wasn’t cold anymore.

Lord Padalecki was looking at him with an intensity that made him spill slick down his thighs and crave to be taken. Jensen’s eyes widened. He had never felt such a powerful – physical – pull before. He loathed whenever someone touched him, let alone fucked him. But this time was different. He found himself an actual alpha. He made his own choice who to give himself to.

The alpha’s nostrils flared, his chest expanded and one look downwards told Jensen that he was hard and that he was huge. Jensen’s mouth filled with saliva. His omega began to sing within like a siren. As though answering a mating call, the alpha sprang into action.

In a blink of an eye, Jensen was lifted upwards and wrapped possessively in Lord Padalecki’s arms. Jensen wound his arms around his neck while his legs went around his hips as his lordship began to sniff him ferociously, nosing and mouthing and rubbing at his neck and face, marking him with his own scent in return.

Then they were moving. His lordship carried Jensen across the room, kick opened the door to his own room and promptly deposited him on his bed.

“Mine.”

The alpha bared his teeth and growled, staring greedily at the omega. In the blazing light from the fire Jensen could see that his pupils were dilated to the point of making his eyes almost black and the constant low rumble reverberating in his chest, the lack of speech and that extreme show of possessiveness told Jensen that he must be going into rut. His own craving seemed to have intensified in the milliseconds that had passed if the wetness beneath him or the way his hole seemed to clench and unclench or the throbbing within him were any indication.

His lordship pawed and scratched at the waiting flesh in front of him before he began to tear off his own clothes. Jensen watched him reveal himself with mesmerized eyes, writhing on his back, fisting the sheet in his hands and mewling, his cock hard and leaking, his skin covered in sweat, the smell of their pheromones mingling in the air and driving him crazy with need, his omega all but pushing out his human.

When the alpha finally stood naked before him, large and ripped, showing off his body by playing with the muscles of his arms and chest, the omega keened, rolled over onto all fours and presented himself, his ass instantly going up in the air, wriggling it back and forth. The alpha roared and pounced, hitting the bed and bouncing up and down with a bewildered shake of his head – the omega had already rolled off the bed and onto his feet, looking over his shoulder, tilting his ass from side to side, dripping slick all over the place and inviting the alpha to chase him.

The alpha didn’t need to be told twice. He moved after the omega with another roar, trampling everything in his path. The master bedroom though large and lofty proved quite confined for a chase and it was the alpha’s main objective to catch the elusive omega before he left the room and proceeded towards the grounds where anyone could get their hands on him.

In one giant leap the alpha crossed the room to where the omega was crouching behind an armchair. Using his long arms he grabbed the omega around the waist just as the latter attempted another escape.

The omega shrieked and giggled deliriously and wrapped himself around the alpha, sliding his ass back and forth along his rigid cock. The stench of pheromones, slick and precome pervaded the room, driving both humans out of their minds. The alpha brought the omega back to the bed and placed him on the sheets soaked with his slick. He gripped his arms around the wrists and put them upwards so as to prevent his escape. The omega lifted his ass upwards.

“Please, alpha, please...” he rasped.

It was the first and the last human sound he had made before the alpha entered him in one swift motion. The omega keened again. The alpha roared in response. Together they began to move, their arms and legs intertwined, their scents rubbing into each other's sweat-drenched flesh like finely ground powder, their mouths, teeth and tongues clashing in a frenzied kiss.

The feverish abandon of their coupling reached its peak when the apha’s knot had engorged inside and filled the omega, plunging them both in utter bliss. The omega bent his head to the side, exposing his neck, wide-eyed, pleading the alpha to mark him, to claim him, to make him his. The alpha sniffed and licked the pulsating spot, drinking in the sweetest smell – then administered the mating bite. The moment his teeth sank into the omega’s flesh, the omega’s world exploded in pleasure beyond anything he had ever known and he came with a scream just as the alpha spilled his seed within him…

Jensen sighed and slowly opened his eyes, feeling incredibly content and sated. Lord Padalecki was peppering his face with feathery kisses, murmuring heartfelt apologies for the appalling manner in which he had treated him before and begging for his forgiveness. Jensen knew that it was probably the immediate effect of their bonding, when alpha would feel particularly overprotective of his omega, but he enjoyed the feeling of being cherished and therefore relished in it.

“Your lordship – ” he began, shifting slightly under his weight and instantly feeling the knot still tugging at his insides.

“Jared,” interrupted his lordship. “Jared.”

Jensen nodded. “Jared,” he repeated gently, allowing his fingers to trail through Jared’s tangled hair.

A curiously bashful expression came across Jared’s face, momentarily turning a possessive alpha into a lost puppy.

“Forgive me,” he murmured, affectionately nuzzling Jensen’s neck; “I... I don’t know your name…”

Jensen laughed. “Jensen. My name is Jensen.”

Jared smiled for the first time in his presence and Jensen’s breath got caught in his throat at the sight of his dimples. He stroked Jared’s handsome face, so much handsomer and younger now that he wasn’t wearing a scowl or a sneer, looking at him with disdain, dislike, distrust or disgust, marveling at the wondrous change that had taken place and hoping that it would continue beyond their mating and into their everyday life. He smiled when Jared put his head on his chest and began to snore.

Jensen felt like himself again now but he had to admit that he was still overwhelmed by the notion that he had been completely overtaken by his omega at one point. He had heard stories but he had never expected to experience such otherworldly intensity that would all but obliterate his human self and leave him acting on instinctual level alone. His mind – his human mind – had shut down. For some time there he had not identified himself with anyone or anything but his omega self…

Jensen felt a sense of bereavement when Jared had finally slipped out of him, still fast asleep. Experimentally, he pressed his fingers to his mating bite and felt his eyes roll backwards in his head with pleasure. Whatever unearthly sound he had let out, it woke up Jared.

He sprang on all fours with a growl and a snarl, covering Jensen’s smaller body with his, ready to protect his omega from unseen foe. Breathing as fiercely as a boar and looking around himself with wild eyes, his hair standing on end, it took him a few moments to realize that there was no danger and that he didn’t need to bare his teeth and threaten to rip anyone and everyone to pieces. His omega’s soothing touch and murmured words put him back to sleep in no time.

Jensen was surprised that after that initial moment of lucidity during which they exchanged names, it took an alpha longer to return to his human self. Smiling to himself, Jensen joined Jared and was soon fast asleep.


End file.
